


Relax

by secretlovesick



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: “How do you want me to relax when.. When we’re in the bathroom of a café m-making out ?“





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short will i ever write a long mikachizu fic that doesnt seem unfinished find out next

“M-Mikage, we’re still in the café, you stupid-“ Whatever Chizuru was about to insult Mikage with was muffled with the silver haired teen’s lips on his mouth. 

Mikage licked Chizuru’s bottom lip, suckingly softly. The blue haired boy’s lips were already swollen, reddened from their kissing. “Chizu-chan, relax a little.” 

“How do you want me to relax when.. When we’re in the  _ bathroom _ of a café m-making out ? Anyone could walk in and—  _ Stop touching me there.”  _ Chizuru slapped Mikage’s wandering hand off his own body, the blush in his cheeks deepening. 

Mikage shrugged, replacing Chizuru’s hair behind his ear (if the latter shivered at the gentle, affectionate touch on his cheek, neither of them bothered to bring it up) “Isn’t it exciting?” He had this smug, know it all look on his face as he always does.

So annoying.

“How the HELL would this be exciting, you dumb snake?!” Chizuru’s breathing was starting to break up, excitement he was clearly trying to hide making itself obvious thru his reactions.

“Just think about it.” Mikage leaned in, his breath dangerously close to the other’s ear. Of course, the devil that he is, the taller boy licked a strip of saliva down Chizuru’s ear, sucking on his lobe.  _ Always _ sucking. “Someone could see us.” Something snapped inside of Chizuru. The blue haired boy couldn’t see his face, but he knew, he  _ knew  _ Mikage’s mouth was twisted into a smirk.

“That’s  _ exactly _ why there isn’t anything exciting about it.” Chizuru hissed, giving Mikage one hard, final push, mustering all of his strength into it.

Mikage didn’t bulge one bit. 

Chizuru frowned. “Tch.” Damn his weak arms.

Mikage puffed out a laugh, finding some endearment in Chizuru’s attempt. The latter’s face was still pretty coloured, a lovely shade of pink, some embarrassment about the whole situation making itself appear on his face.

“You’re reaaally cute, Chizu-chan.” 


End file.
